Naruto Cold as Ice 2
by Hinata110
Summary: Sequel to Naruto Cold as Ice. Naruto comes back to the village. Everything changes. He comes back colder and nothing will never change him or so he thinks. New rivals and enemies tags along.
1. Council

**Naruto Cold as Ice 2**

**2 years has passed….**

Naruto was walking to the gates of The Hidden Leaf Village, the place that scorned him, for having the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside him. Jiraiya was walking beside him.

'Aren't you glad to be home kid', he said smiling.

'No'.

Jiraiya smile turned into a frown.

'Come on kid cheer up, I'm sure your girlfriend will forgive', h said smirking.

Naruto caught Jiraiya hair and pulled it. 'How many times do I have to tell you, I will never love nor like no one', Naruto said pulling Jiraiya hair even harder.

'Okay okay, I understand', Jiraiya cried.

He let go.

'So what are you going to do now kid', he said straighten his hair.

No answer.

'Are you going to sign up for the jounin exam', Jiraiya asked?

Naruto grabbed Jiraiya by his head so they can see eye to eye. 'How many times do I have to tell you, I can't become a shinobi because of the stupid consul', Naruto said cold that it send chills down Jiraiya back.

'Oh yeah, lets go see Lady Tsunade… oh and could you let go', Jiraiya begged.

They walked in silence throughout the village. They all started at Naruto. Of course they still remember him, he was of course the one who destroyed their village. After a couple minutes of walking they finally reached.

They walked inside. 'Jiraiya how are you', Shizune smiled giving him a hug. Jiraiya seeing the opportunity squeezed her blood. Shizune sweat drop. 'Pervert', she screamed. She gave him a big slap.

Jiraiya rubbed his cheeks. 'Okay I deserved that, could we see Tsunade', he asked.

'Um… sure'.

She knocked on the door. 'What is it', somebody yelled.

'Uh, their here', Shizune said.

'Bring them in'.

Shizune opening the door for the 2 two walked in. She closed it behind so she can feed her pig.

Naruto looked around. 'Great, it's them', Naruto thought.

'Naruto, Jiraiya, sit please', Tsunade said.

'Nice to have you back Naruto', Tsunade said.

'Whatever', he mumbled and slouching.

'Sit up', Genkai said.

Naruto continued to slouch.

'Didn't you hear him', this was a next consul member Renana.

'Last time I recalled you don't own me no more', Naruto said rally pissed.

'That's why you're here', Renkai smirked.

Naruto head snapped up.

'Oh yes oh yes', Mena mimicked.

'What is she talking about', Naruto said.

'Um Naruto, you will become a shinobi again, and be reunited with team 7 and their new panther since you were gone', Tsunade said.

'What'.

'Only this time the consul has complete control of you', Tsunade said looking down.

Naruto looked at the consul smirking. 'No you can't do this', Naruto said in disgusted.

'We can do any thing we like were older and better then you', Sanka said.

'You snakes', Naruto hissed.

'Anbu please bring Naruto to his new hahaha house', Renkai said.

The anbu came and carried Naruto to his new house well mansion. He was going to live with the consul.

'One day I'm going to kill all of you suckers', Naruto warned. The door slammed behind them.

Lady Tsunade scowled them. 'Why are you looking at us for', Rena smirked.

'I can't see how you guy's could live with your self', Tsunade said.

'Simple live', Sanka said.

'And what are you planning on doing to Naruto', Jiraiya said.

'Stuff', Genkai said, he was thinking dirty thoughts, well all of them.

'You guys are sick in the head', Jiraiya slammed his fist on the desk.

Tsunade looked disgusted.

'Shut up', Mena said.

'No… you guys know Naruto would never attack you guys', Jiraiya said.

'Of course', Rena said.

And with hat they walked off.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade.

'It's out of my hand', Tsunade said.

Jiraiya mumbled some few curse words.

**I Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Reunion

The anbu throwed Naruto in the house like mansion. He looked around; it was big, with plenty of Japanese swords, and scrolls.

'I see your taking your surroundings', Genkai said.

Naruto just started at him with his cold and dead eyes.

'So what do you think we should do with him', Renkai said smirking.

'Many things', Genkai said with an evil smirked.

Naruto just stood up emotionless. He had been through this torment ever since he was 2. Genkai and Renkai walked over to him.

'**You should kill them you shouldn't be going through this', Kyuubi no Kitsune said.**

'My body has already been scarred, it doesn't make any sense on killing them', Naruto said like a dead zombie.

They push Naruto against the wall. Renkai started to lick Naruto ears, while Genkai unbutton Naruto pants.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. They growled. Renkai open the door it was an anbu.

'What do you want', he snarled.

'The meeting starts now with Lady Tsunade', the anbu said.

'Genkai let's go, leave him alone for now', Renkai.

The two walked outside to the meeting. Naruto was still standing by the wall looking outside, when a scroll was handed to him by the anbu. The anbu left. Naruto opened the scroll it read:

_Uzumaki Naruto there will be a meeting to reunite with your teammates and other friends. Meet them at the training fields. _

_-Fifth Hokage-_

Naruto sighed. He buttoned his pants, and headed outside to the training field.

It took him 9 minutes to get there. 'Great', he said to himself.

He walked to the group of teams; they all started at him, Neji especially.

'Naruto it's nice to have you back', Kakashi said.

'Whatever', Naruto mumbled.

They all glared at him, Hinata didn't even bother to look at him even though she was still hurt.

'Anyway Naruto remember Sasuke and Sakura', Kurenai smiled.

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Okay enough with chit chat, I know you guys hate me and I hate you were even', he said. His voice was deeper, his hairs grow longer, almost to his shoulders, his 3 whisker marks were much deeper, and instead of his eye being blue they were slit red, like a cat. He was taller too.

'Still the bastard you are', Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

'And you're still the fat ass you are now', Naruto hissed.

'Hey…hey no fighting this is a reunion', Asuma said.

'Naruto this is Sai, Sai this is the bastard', Sakura said.

'Hello', Sai said putting his hands up to shake Naruto own. Naruto just look at his hands.

'Sorry Sai Naruto doesn't know his manner', Ino mimicked.

'Anyway I'm gone', Naruto said walking away.

Hinata just watch as Naruto walked away. 'I can't get over it, but I'm still in love you Uzumaki Naruto after what you said the last time I saw you I will love you no matter what and one day you will love me', Hinata thought to herself.

**Enjoy**.


	3. Do you think

Hinata woke up. She sighed. 'I miss him so much', Hinata said to herself. The birds were singing on the window. 'Naruto hated when the birds sing', Hinata thought. She got her kunai from under her bed. She smiled to her self. She throwed the kunai at the birds in one shot, blood was draining from wall.

She stared outside her window; she remembered when some guys tried to kidnap her, Naruto killed them in one shot. She was so weak, and then Naruto picked her up bridal style back to her bed. That's when Naruto comfort her, he slept with her that night, but when she woke up that morning he wasn't there.

She sighed.

She got out of her futon and walked to the mirror. She sat down and took the rubber band from her hair. Her hair was silky she started to brush it; it reached down her waist in 2 years.

'Maybe Naruto is right I am weak', Hinata said.

'You're still thinking about him', a mysterious voice said.

She turned around. 'Neji', she smiled.

'Why do you continue to think about him Hinata, sometimes I swear your so naïve. Let me tell you this, he doesn't love you', Neji argued.

'But I still love him', Hinata said.

'Hinata, stay away from him, I don't care if you get paired up in a mission with him, don't even talk or look at him', Neji yelled.

'I love him Neji', Hinata shouted.

Neji look at her, and then he walked up to her. 'I know you love him, but Hinata he hates you he said it his self, you can't change people', Neji said in a soothing voice.

'Big brother you're wrong people can change', Hinata said.

Neji looked in her big big pearl eyes. He sighed. 'Hinata, maybe you are right, but please don't go harassing him', Neji said.

Hinata smiled. She hugged him. 'Can I ask you something', Hinata asked?

'Hmmm'.

'Do you think I stand a chance'?

'It all depends on him'.

And with does last words he walked out the door.

Hinata look out the window. 'It all depends on you… Naruto', Hinata whisper. She clenched her heart, it was full with so many sorrow.

Naruto woke up, he clenched his heart, and then he heard a familiar voice.

'It all depends on you… Naruto'.

'Hinata', he whispered. Then he looked outside the window.

'Love is a game', he said cold, and he went back to sleep, a hand went around his waist. It was Genkai, it's not like he could forget what happen to him last night.

Naruto growled.

'**Don't worry kit they'll get what their looking for', Kyuubi no Kitsune said.**


	4. Mission

Naruto got a scroll by a bird. He tried his best not to kill it, but it started to sing so… he killed it. He opened it up; it read:

_Uzumaki Naruto,_

_A mission has been scheduled for today; meet your panthers at the gates. Your sensei or who ever will be instructing you will explain so pack up the necessities you need._

_-Love Auntie Tsunade- _

'Auntie Tsunade, you got to be kidding me', Naruto said.

Anyway he just packed up with he needed. After a couple of minutes, he gather is stuff and was about to walk out the door, until somebody nearly smashed his fingers.

'Where are you going demon', Mena hissed.

'I have a mission', he dragged his words, but got slapped in the face. He gently rubbed it.

'Don't get slick with me you brat from hell', Mena slapped him again.

'Do I make my self clear', she said.

Naruto looked in her brown eyes. 'I almost feel sorry for you', he said before slapping her back. She fell to the floor. He walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Of course he knew he was going to get in trouble when he came back from this mission, but it was worth it.

He walked to the gates.

'Great we have him', Kiba said.

Rock Lee look over his shoulder.

Hinata just stared at him. 'He's so gorgeous, and so talented', Hinata blushed at her own thoughts.

'WELCOME MY BEAUTIFUL LEAF', Rock Lee shouted.

Naruto just rolled his eyes.

'Welcome Naruto', Kurenai bowed.

He mumbled some few words then bowed.

'Okay are mission today, we have to deliver this dog to the sound village.

'What', Kiba screamed.

'I think your mistaking Kurenai sensei', Hinata said.

'THEY WERE THE ONES THAT ATTACK ARE VILLAGE', Rock Lee yelled.

'I know I know, but they are planning something that includes attacking this village', she said.

'But why use a dog', Kiba said.

'It's a deco, their on the look out for any leaf Nin', Kurenai said.

'So, the dog is going to spy on them', Kiba said.

'No….

'So this is a A-rank mission', Naruto said.

'Exactly'.

'But Kurenai how are we gonna get in there', Hinata asked?

'Naruto', Kurenai patted his head.

'Naruto', Kiba laughed.

Naruto send thousands of killing intents to Kiba. Kiba gulped.

Naruto looked at her in a confuse look.

'Don't play stupid Naruto I know you can do henge jutsu', Kurenai smirked.

'Henge… what is that', Rock Lee asked.

'It a jutsu Naruto developed when he was small, it allows him to changed into a next person', Kurenai smiled.

Naruto mumbled some curse word.

'Okay let's go', Rock Lee said.

They walked in a silent journey until dawn.

'I think we should set camp here', Kurenai said.

They all dropped their stuff to the floor.

'Rock Lee, you get the fire logs, Kiba you go set up the camp, Naruto and Hinata go get some fish by that pond', Kurenai said.

Rock Lee went in the forest for the logs.

Kiba and Kurenai set up the camp.

**With Naruto and Hinata…**

They were trying to catch some fish, before dark fall.

Hinata kept glancing at Naruto, sometimes she would activate her Byakugan just get a glimpse of Naruto body.

'I know this is so wrong, but it feels so right', Hinata thought.

'Shouldn't you use your eyes for good instead of looking at me naked', Naruto said.

'I don't know what you're talking about', Hinata said putting a fish in the basket she made from the leaves.

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Whatever'.

After they were done they decided to sit in the grass.

'Um… Naruto how was your training trip with Jiraiya', Hinata asked.

'I don't know you tell me', he snapped.

Hinata flinched by the tone in his voice.

He walked back to camp.

Hinata followed afterward.

**Enjoy.**


	5. Cloaks, Orochimaru, and Plans

**Morning…**

They begin their journey again to the sound village in about 4 more days they were there.

They hid behind a bush.

'Okay Naruto transform', Kurenai said.

'Into what', Naruto said rudely.

'Um… a little boy from a poor village not far from here, and deliver the dog to the main house hold, that's were Orochimaru is'.

'So what are we going to do', Kiba asked?

Were going to wait, while Naruto distract the guard, then we sneak in'.

'Ready Naruto'.

'Henge'.

In a puff of smoke they saw a small boy image, the smoke was all cleared.

They saw a boy with dark brown hair, big green eyes, and a pout.

'Naruto change your face into a smile, and make your eyes shine', Kurenai said.

Naruto use henge to hide is unemotional face.

Kurenai squealed. She ran to Naruto and started pinching his cheeks. 'You're so cute,'

They sweat drop.

'Okay Naruto go'.

They watch as Naruto made his way to the 2 guards, holding the dog.

'Excuse me MR.', Naruto said in a cute voice.

The 2 men look down.

'What do you want brat', the man spat.

'I came to deliver this for the chief for this village', Naruto said cutely holding the dog.

'Ah… come on'.

As the men left with Naruto, Kurenai and the gang sped in there.

'We made it', Rock Lee said.

'Yes we did, let's go', Kurenai said.

Then she froze. 'What is it sensei', Hinata asked?

'Your headbands take them off, and Hinata put on these contacts', Kurenai said.

They did what they were told and walk casually while following Naruto.

Naruto walked in a big house hold. The men stopped and knocked on the door.

'What is it', a husky voice said.

'There's a devilry here for you', the man said.

'Bring it in'.

The men signal Naruto to walk in, as they left to go back to their position.

Kurenai stopped. 'Okay he made it'.

'So where are we going', Rock Lee asked?

'Were going to clam this wall, to the main office of this building', Kurenai said looking up.

They started to climb it.

Naruto sat in the Japanese position, as he stared before a man with gray hair, whose body was covered in bandage except on of his eyes.

'What can I do you for', the man hissed.

'I came to bring this', Naruto said.

'A dog, Kabuto fetched', the man hissed.

Kabuto did as he was told.

'So what is this suppose to be', the man said, before smashing the dog against the wall.

Naruto just stared at the blood.

'It was a gift from my village', Naruto said shyly.

'What's your name', the man asked.

'Um… Menako', Naruto lied.

'My name is Orochimaru…. Naruto.

The door closed before him.

'I'm not stupid you know', Orochimaru said.

Naruto undo his henge.

'What brings you here', Orochimaru said making his way to Naruto.

Naruto notice Orochimaru hands he had control of them. His eyes open wide before turning back to normal.

'Shock are you', Orochimaru said.

Naruto didn't answer.

**Mean while…**

Kurenai broke the window. And they entered.

'Finally', Kiba said.

'Let's just look for any scrolls that should be suspicious', Kurenai said.

They started looking around. 'Um… Kurenai I think I might have found something and it has nothing to do with the village but… with Sasuke', Hinata said.

They quietly ran to her. Kurenai look at it. Her eyes open wide.

'What is it', Rock Lee asked.

'He plans on using Sasuke body to contain the Sharingan', Kurenai said.

'What', Rock Lee almost shouted.

'That was the only reason he came to the village. He's after power', she said in disbelief.

'Ah… sensei that's not all', Hinata said.

Kurenai scanned it.

'He's still planning on destroying the village', Kurenai thought.

She put the scroll in one of her pouch. 'Let's go Naruto well have to meet us at the gate', she said before taking off.

'Hai'.

**With Naruto…**

Orochimaru put his hand on Naruto chin.

'Why do you still work with those people', Orochimaru smirked on seeing no fear in Naruto eyes.

Still no answer.

Orochimaru smiled widened.

Orochimaru snapped his fingers, then some people cam out in black cloaks which had red clouds on it.

Naruto started to back up.

Orochimaru left.

One of the group members bend down next to Naruto, and lift his chin up.

Naruto looked in his eyes, he couldn't help but stare. He touched the man face.

Then a flash back happened.

_He was push on the floor by a group when he was 4. They were much older then him. They started kicking sand in his face and calling him names. 'Freak' 'Loser' 'Demon' etc. Then they started to punch him. He would have killed them right there, but he didn't want to get in trouble by the consul, back then he was afraid of them. Then the kids ran away because there parents were calling them and congratulating them on beating the demon brat up._

_Then a man bend down towards him, Naruto thought he was going to get yelled or hit, but the man just lift his chin up, he look inside the man eyes, they were full of betrayal, pain and sadness. Then he touched his chin and the man smiled at him, but then disappears._

_End of flashback_

Naruto put his hands on the man face, then man started to chuckle. Then they started to disappear.

Naruto felt that he was alone, so he ran out the house hold. He reached the gates, where he was greeted by Kurenai.

'What happen Naruto', Kurenai asked?

'Um…nothing', he said.

They just stared at him before returning home.

Naruto felt something bad was going to happen, and what ever it is it wasn't going to be good.

'I wonder who they are', Naruto thought.

'**Their bad news kit', Kitsune said.**

'What do you mean'?

'**They are an evil group of organization who detach the demon from the holder'.**

'And how do you know this'.

'**When you're asleep I listen to everything the pervert says'.**

**I hope you enjoy.**


	6. Hospital, Brother, Slaps and Love

Naruto know what the consequences would be for slapping Mena the whore. He walked inside the house, it was quiet. He walked inside the kitchen. He opens the fridge and poured out some orange juice. He was drinking it until he felt a hard slap across his face, which cause the glass to fall out his hands and shattered over the floor. He looked up it was Mena, Rena, Genkai, Renkai but the rest of the council wasn't here they had some business with the 5th Hokage.

'You little demon', Rena shouted in his ears.

'You gave one of the council a slap', Genkai snorted.

'You gave me a bruise', Mena shrieked.

'It wasn't my fault, she slapped me first', Naruto said, but was slap in the face.

'Don't you talk out of turn', Renkai said.

Naruto rubbed the side of his face that gave him a next slap.

'Did I tell you to rub the side of your face', Renkai said.

Naruto looked at the floor, which gave him a next slap.

'We could do this all day', Renkai smirked.

Naruto felt the anger burn inside of him, he wanted to kill them. He felt his self sweating and everything went in a blur then he passed out.

**In the morning…**

Naruto woke up in the hospital. He rubbed his head. Then the door opened.

'Hi there Naruto', Lady Tsunade smiled.

He just grumbled.

'Don't be grumpy', Tsunade said sitting on the chair.

Naruto looked up.

'So mind telling me what happened'.

'I rather not', Naruto said coldly.

'What happen spill it now, cause I have a lot of stuff what I know about you now', Tsunade said seriously.

Naruto sighed. 'Mena slapped me before the mission, and I kind of slapped her back', Naruto said looking in Lady Tsunade eyes.

'This kid got some nerve looking in my eyes like that', she thought.

She sighed. 'I know you try hard enough not to kill them but…., she was interrupted.

'No, you don't know what its like. To live in a nightmare everyday so I don't expect you to understand', Naruto said.

'Naruto…. I, she was interrupted again.

'Save it, I know what you're going to say. I'm sorry, blah blah blah… I heard it before Lady', he said without any emotion.

'I understand, but I wanted to talk about something else now'.

'Go ahead', Naruto said resting his head on the pillow.

'It's about you and Hinata', she said.

'Oh my gosh, I couldn't gave a care about her if I was dying', he said.

'You know Hinata a long time, but your teammates have some concern. I heard she well confess her love to you, but you said some hurtful things to her. She's been very depress. I heard she told you 2 times. I know you were trained not to show any emotion, but did you have to be so mean'.

Naruto look out the window. 'Like you said lady I was trained to be like that way'.

'Naruto look, she loves you. And she might be the only woman that well ever loves you the way she does that. She told me she'll even die for you'.

'Lady your wasting your breathe. She's a fool love is a game'.

'Well you maybe smart, but your wrong', she said getting up. She left the room to let Naruto think for awhile.

She looked back. 'Oh and Naruto anger, smirking, snorting. They are emotions' she said and slammed the door.

**Next day out the hospital.**

Naruto wasn't walking through the village were he saw Sasuke and Sakura cuddling.

Naruto looked disgusted. 'And to think, he'll kill his brother with that girl around him', he thought.

He look at them one more time, they look at him. It was like a battle war. Then they smiled at him and signal him to come their way.

He sighed.

He walked up to them.

'Hi Naruto', Sakura said bubbly.

He groaned.

'We just wanted to say sorry', she said.

'Yeah', Sasuke said.

'We should have never done that at the reunion. I bet we kind of make you feel uncomfortable'.

'Were sorry', Sasuke said giving him a little smile.

'Whatever', Naruto mumbled.

'So were your going', Sakura asked?

'To the park', he said.

'Want us to come', Sakura said.

'No', Naruto dragged.

'Oh okay. Bye', Sakura said cuddling up against Sasuke.

Naruto walked to the park on his favorite swing. He passed Hinata.

Hinata smiled to herself. 'It's hopeless he'll never like me', she thought.

She walked away.

Naruto was swinging then he felt something strange.

Suddenly there were some people around him.

'And who the heck are you', Naruto said.

'Well excuse me, you've got some mouth there', one of the men said.

'Like I said who the heck are you'.

'I'm Pain'.

'And I'm the tooth fairy'.

Pain chuckled and rubbed Naruto hair. 'You're so cute'.

Naruto slapped Pain hands off him. 'So who are you, are you following me or something. You were with Orochimaru, when I was little at this same park, and now. Can I help', he said angrily.

'Give us your Kyuubi no Kitsune', Pain said seriously this time.

Naruto look at him with big open eyes.

'My… my how did you know', Naruto stuttered.

'We've been observing you', somebody else said known as Sasori.

Naruto stand up.

'Were you going? Sit down', Pain said pushing him back on the swing.

Naruto looked up since he was sitting down.

'Why do you want him', he asked?

He wasn't scared or anything. People only knew he had the Kyuubi no Kitsune was inside the village. Not an outsider.

'We want the power', Deirdara said.

'My power', Naruto thought.

'What part of English don't you understand', Kakuzu said.

Pain raised his hands to signal them to shut up. He bended down next to Naruto. 'Look Naruto. I know what this village did to you. How the tortured you, beat you. How the council did stuff to you. But if you give us your power then we can help you', Pain said kindly.

'But wouldn't the person die', Naruto said looking into Pain eyes.

'No', Pain lied.

'I'm not stupid you know', Naruto said cupping Pain face with his two hands.

'I know your not stupid', Pain said.

'You don't have to destroy the council. Everybody deserve to live…. I'll be the one to kill them Pain', Naruto said.

Pain hold Naruto two hands. 'I know you will'.

'Why do you want some more power I gave you some last time….. Brother'.

Everybody gasped.

'Pain you never told us you had a brother', Konan said.

Pain sighed. 'Were not brothers, were cousins', Pain said.

They were still shocked.

'But how come he didn't call you that last time', Itachi asked?

Then Naruto fell to the floor.

'Because he didn't remember. I just use my Rinegan, so he remembered', Pain said holding him bridal style.

'But why make him forget', Kisame asked?

'Because knowing him, he would try to find me no matter what I say to him. And then we'll have to deal with all that ninja businesses', Pain said.

'But why make him stay here and get torture', Hidan said.

'I have reasons', Pain said.

'Were you going', Konan asked?

'I'm taking him home, you guys go I'll meet you at the head quarters', pain said before disappearing.

**Inside the room…**

Naruto woke up with Pain lying next to him.

'Why did you make me forget', Naruto asked?

'Because you're a stubborn mule', Pain said smiling.

'Do you want some of the chakra', Naruto asked?

'No, I just came to visit you', Pain said getting up.

'When are you coming back', Naruto asked without any emotion.

'I'll visit you some day', Pain said.

'Bye Pain', Naruto said.

'Bye', Pain said smiling.

AN: I hope you enjoyed.


	7. A deal

'**You didn't told me the Akatsuki leader was your brother', Kyuubi no Kitsune screamed in his head.**

'I just remember', Naruto said in a bored tune.

'**And all this time you've been lending him my powers'.**

'Maybe if you weren't asleep all the time'.

'**I should kill you'.**

'Look save it. I have a next mission to attend to', Naruto said.

'**Listen here…..**

'And remember I'll lend him my power all I want. And. There's. Nothing. You. Can. Do', Naruto said before heading back to the real world.

Naruto walked to the Hokage office. He knocked first before he heard a voice said 'Come in'. He opened the door to see Neji and TenTen. Neji glared while TenTen adored Neji face her new boyfriend.

He walked in.

'Nice to meet you Naruto. Okay let's get down to businesses, Tsunade said in a serous tune.

'You have a package to deliver in the land hidden in the grass. Make sure it get's there safely. Neji I'll make you leader. So go', Tsunade said.

They walked out the door.

**At the gates….**

They walked quietly along the pathway. It was a long silence, until TenTen decided to speak.

'So Neji what do you think in the package', TenTen said looking at his pouch.

'I don't know. But we better don't open it', he said.

'Okay…. So Naruto I take it your trip with one of the legendary sanin was great. Did you learn anything new', she said excitedly.

'Whatever', Naruto said.

'You know you could be nice since were on this team together', she said.

'I don't have to be nice if I was burning alive', he said cold.

Neji turned around which cause Naruto buck into him and fell to the ground. Neji picked him up from the collar.

'Listen here. You're on the team with us so you better acted nicely', Neji said cold.

'The only reason why your acting like this because I told your sister off', Naruto said.

Neji fist tightened. He was ready to punch Naruto until TenTen hold his hands.

'Neji don't he's our team mate and we have to stick with one another', TenTen said calmly.

Neji growled. He let Naruto go.

'I think we should sleep here for tonight', Neji said.

'But why', TenTen complained.

'Because it's getting dark', Neji said.

They set up their stuff. TenTen was the first one to sleep, because Neji told her too.

Naruto and Neji were sitting around the fire. It was a dead silence before Neji spoke.

'Naruto I'm sorry', Neji mumbled.

'Whatever', Naruto replied.

'Look maybe I wouldn't have done if you didn't make those rude comments. You could be a lot nicer to people you know', Neji said.

'Well nice isn't my thing', Naruto said with no emotion.

Neji let out a slight growl, but then calmed down.

'Look can you be a lot nicer to my sister. I'm begging you and begging isn't my thing', Neji said.

'If I start beginning nice to her, she's going to think I like her', Naruto said in a dead tone.

'You know they should call you King of the Dead', Neji chuckled.

Then Naruto face turned into disgust.

'What's the matter Naruto', Neji said noticing the disgusted face.

'Well what do you think is the matter?! How can you laugh and be full of joy and worry about us. At the end you're going to die alone', Naruto said with anger.

'Well you only live once. You better enjoy it while you can', Neji said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Your so stupid', Naruto said.

'I know you are, but what am I', Neji said teasingly.

Naruto flinch. Then he remembered something when he was little.

**Flashback**….

_Naruto was trying to block the stone from hitting him. Then he heard people shouting at him calling him 'Demon' 'Devil' and all sorts of hurtful thing. _

_He couldn't take it anymore. He could have killed them, but back then he was scared of what the council what have done to him. Then hi decided to speak._

'_If I'm a demon what are you', he shouted. _

'_Were humans unlike you', one of the villagers barked._

'_I'm not a demon', he said._

'_Yes you are', he heard a voice said._

_**End of Flashback….  
**_Then something in Naruto snapped. His body felt like it was moving on his own. He attacked Neji. He started punching him and screaming at him. Neji was trying to block the attacks, but Naruto had complete control.

'Get off me', Neji shriek.

'I'm not a demon. I'm a human being', Naruto said as he continued punching Neji.

All of a sudden Naruto notice what he was doing. He looked down and saw a battered Neji whimpering.

Naruto looked over at TenTen who was asleep after all the commotion.

He got off of Neji.

'Um... I. …. I'm sorry', Naruto said in a dead tone. Everything was dead about him. His eyes. His face.

Neji got up and look at his hands.

'Please Neji don't tell any body about that', Naruto said half dead.

Neji look at him.

'I'll do anything you want. Just please don't ell anybody what I just did to you', Naruto said in his voice.

Then Neji thought of something. 'Promise me you'll be a lot nicer t my sister', Neji said.

Naruto eyes snapped open. 'No way. I am not going to be nice to her. I don't even like her. I hate everything. ', he said.

'Then I'll tell everybody. And even if you tried to kill me, they'll get suspicious of my disappearance. And I was last seen with you', Neji said crossing his hands together.

Naruto started at him in disbelief. 'Fine', he whispered.

'What was that I didn't hear you', Neji said.

'I said fine'.

'Oh yeah and as soon as we go back to the village. You have to be nice to the whole team mates', Neji said.

'No. Being nice to one person his bad enough. But 4 whole teams. No way', Naruto said.

'Then I'll just tell everybody what happened here then', Neji said.

'Fine', Naruto said trying hard not to attack his team mate.

'Good', Neji said. But then he noticed a shadow standing up. It was Naruto figure. (By the way they are sitting down). Neji mouth opened wide, but then the thing went back into Naruto.

'What is it', Naruto asked?

Neji shook his head and rubbed his eyes. 'Um nothing', he said.

**After 5 days… back to the village**

While TenTen was up in front. Neji moved closer to Naruto.

'Remember the deal', Neji whispered in Naruto ears.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know', Naruto said.

They reached the gate until 2 jounin appeared in front of them. It was Kakashi and Asuma.

'Go to the Hokage office', Asuma said.

'For what', TenTen said.

'We have a meeting', Kakashi said reading his pervert book.

They sighed. Then the two jounin disappear.

They were walking up the stairs of the Hokage office, but TenTen tripped while she was walking.

Neji was going to catch her before she hit her head, but Naruto caught her.

Neji smirked.

She blushed. 'Thank you Naruto', she stuttered.

She was shocked at what he just did. This had happened before, but with Sakura.

**Flashback….**

_They were waling up the stairs of the prince building. They were on a mission when they were twelve. It was her, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. They walked up the stairs but Sakura tripped on the twig. She shrieked. Sasuke couldn't catch her because he was in the front and so was TenTen. She fell. She though Naruto was a least going to catch her. He didn't. He moved out the way. And Sakura went tumbling down the stairs like a sack of potatoes._

'_Sasuke ran down to him and hold him by the shirt._

'_Are you stupid she could be dead', Sasuke said._

'_Then instead of talking to me why don't go check if she's dead', Naruto said cold._

_Sasuke ran down the stairs. TenTen looked at him in shock._

'_Naruto how could you do that', TenTen said._

'_I don't care for anyone. Simple', he said before walking up to the prince house._

_TenTen ran down the stairs. _

'_Is she okay', TenTen asked?_

'_Yeah she's okay', Sasuke said._

**End of flashback…**

Neji cleared his throat. 'Thanks for saving my girl, but can you stop holding her', Neji said.

Naruto was going to drop her, but then he remembered what Neji said. He released her gently.

They continued to walk up stairs, until they were in the Hokage office.

They saw all the team mates there expect Hinata.

'I take it your mission was easy', Tsunade said.

'Yes', Neji said.

'Then where's the money', Tsunade said.

TenTen blushed. 'Oh sorry about that', she said taking the money out the pouch. She walked back to Neji.

'I can't believe you were going to take the money', Neji whispered in her ears.

'I forgot', TenTen said.

'Take a seat', Tsunade said.

They did what they were told.

'Okay the reason I called you guys here….. She was interrupted by the door slamming open.

It was Hinata. She didn't care how she acted. Her hair was messy like she'd have just been woken.

'Thanks for joining us', Tsunade said.

Hinata mumbled some curse words.

She notice there wasn't any more seats. So she had to stand up. Neji seeing this elbowed Naruto.

'What', Naruto whispered harshly.

'Hinata's standing up. Get out of your seat and offer yours', Neji whispered.

'No', Naruto said.

'Do it or else I'm telling', Neji said.

'Fine', Naruto mumbled.

He got out of seat. 'Here you go Hinata', Naruto said pointing at the chair.

'That's okay I'll stand', Hinata said. She was smiling in the inside that Naruto had offered his chairs.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Then Neji elbowed him again. Naruto was going to sit back down, and then Neji cleared his throat.

'I'll be very please if you sit down', Naruto tried to be polite.

'That's o….. She was interrupted.

'Naruto gave her a glared.

She sat down, while Naruto leaned on the wall.

'Looks like Naruto having the hots for Hinata', Tsunade whispered in Shizune ear.

She nodded in agreement.

'Okay the only reason why I called you guys here because you guys and girls have a mission', Tsunade said.

Neji groaned.

'I s there a problem', Tsunade asked.

'We just came from a mission', Neji whined like a 5 year old.

'Yeah I know. All of the teams have a survival mission together with your jounin instructor', she said.

'What's the point about this mission', Sakura asked?

'Glad you asked (by the way Tsunade been training Sakura like in the series). It will be based on how well you guy corporate with one another', she said.

They awe.

'So good look. It will be Monday morning ne there', she said.

After she said that. Naruto walked out the door. Then a couple of seconds later Hinata walked out to get some shut eyes.

The rest of the teams were about to go but Tsunade stopped them.

'Neji what's going on what Naruto', she asked?

'Yeah', Sakura said.

'What is going on', Ino said.

'It looks like our boy has the hots for Hinata. What did you do', Shizune said.

'Yeah. I mean he was acting nice when he catch me from falling', TenTen said.

Neji sighed.

'Naruto doesn't have the hots for Hinata. I made a deal with him', Neji said.

'What kind of deal', Shino raised in eyebrow.

'Well something happened on the mission when TenTen was asleep. And I made a deal I wasn't going to tell anyone if he be nice to Hinata', Neji said.

'What', Kiba screamed!

'Neji how could you do this', Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

'I think it's a good plan', Asuma said.

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

'No it isn't. If Naruto starts acting nice to Hinata. Hinata may start to think the wrong idea. And if she finds out, well lets just say she'll go on a nervous broke down', Tsunade said.

'I know that. But… I want her to be happy. Oh and Naruto might start to act nice to you guys', Neji said.

'What', they all screamed except for Sai who didn't know what they were talking about.

'He he', Neji said.

They calmed down.

'Well I hope she doesn't find out', Tsunade said.

Before the walked out Neji said something.

'You guys notice something strange about Naruto', Neji said in a serous tone.

'What do you mean', Sasuke said.

'What do you mean strange', Kurenai spoke.

'Well when that well something I have to keep a secret. I notice when me and Naruto was sitting down making the deal I notice a shadow that look just like him standing up. Then it went back inside him', Neji said.

That made Sakura and Ino hide behind there boyfriends back.

'I notice something about his temper', Might Guy said.

'I notice it too', Kakashi said putting away the book.

'Well, while you guys are on the trip observe Naruto', Tsunade said.

'Hai', they all said.

They walked out.

**I hope you enjoyed**


	8. Love?

It was Monday morning the big day for the survival mission.

'Bye mom', Sakura shouted as she went to meet her boyfriend at his house.

She knocked on the door. The door opened.

'Hi Sasuke what's up', Sakura said giving him a peck on the cheeks.

'Hi Sakura', he replied.

'Let's go', she said holding his arms.

He mumbled something about Itachi and etc.

'What was that', she said.

'Nothing', Sasuke said.

They walked to the gates were the where meted with a big hug by Ino.

'How you guys doing', Ino said releasing them.

'Nothing much', Sasuke said as he walked to Sai.

'Ino has gotten a lot stronger', Sakura thought.

'So Ino pig how's thing with Kiba and you', Sakura said smiling.

'Nothing much', Ino smiled.

Soon the rest of the teams started to come.

'WHO ARE WE WAITING FOR MIGHT GUY', Rock Lee shouted.

'Lee to tell you the truth. Enough what the yelling', Might Guy said.

'Okay', he replied.

'ARE YOU STUPID NEVER HAVE I MEANT NEVER STOP YELLING. IT MAKES PEOPLE YOUTHFUL', Might Guy shouted.

'I'M SORRY', Rock lee shouted back.

'It's okay', Might Guy said before giving him a big hug.

'Kakashi sensei where's Naruto', Sai said.

Everybody was shocked. Sai never talked before.

'So that's what voice sounds is like', Choji thought munching on a bag of potatoes chips.

'He'll be here soon', Kakashi said.

Just then Naruto walked up to them. Neji glared at him. Naruto made a little growled.

'Good morning', he said annoyed.

They were expecting this. 'Good morning', they said.

They walked a long way to the boat they were supposed to be catching.

'Welcome Asuma', an old man greeted.

'Morning old man', Asuma smiled.

'Come on board', the old man smiled.

They walked on the boat and sat down.

The boat started and left the shore.

Shikamaru was vomiting over board. Choji was eating. Ino and Sakura were talking and Sai, Kiba, Sasuke were arguing.

'Go check what's wrong with Hinata', Neji whispered in Naruto ear.

'Why', Naruto asked harshly.

Neji flinched. 'Then I'll tell everybody what happened', Neji said.

'Fine', Naruto said.

He got up and walked over to Hinata who was leaning overboard looking at the dolphins.

'You know you could fall over board', a deep voice said behind her.

Her heart started pounding. She turned around. 'Yeah, I bet you would like that', Hinata said blushing.

'Hey come here', she said.

Naruto did as he was told.

'Put your hands out', Hinata said.

He put his hands out then he felt something smooth and wet. He quickly put his hands back in then he look over board. It was a dolphin. Hinata started giggling.

Naruto heart started pounding fast and his stomach felt like butterflies.

'What's this I'm feeling', he thought.

'**Its love kit', the fox said.**

'No… I don't love anyone', Naruto said.

'**Trust me kit, its love'.**

'Naruto are you okay', Hinata said waving her hands in front of him.

Naruto hold her wrist. 'Uh… um… yeah', Naruto said blushing widely.

'Looks like he's a good actor', Kurenai whispered to Shino.

Shino nodded.

Hinata started blushing, then Naruto let go of her hands.

'I have to sit down', Naruto said taking his seat next to Sai.

'What was that about? Love? There's no meaning to love for me', Naruto thought.

'Is everything okay Naruto', Sai asked.

'Uh… um yeah', Naruto said.

Sai just smiled and started at him along with Sasuke, Kiba and Neji.

Hinata was playing with the dolphin.

'It's going to a long week', Naruto thought.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Getting to know one another

They got off the boat, and then they saw 3 figures. One had 4 spiky pony tails put in 4 and had a giant fan strap behind her. The next on had purple paint on his face and I don't know what strap behind his back. And the last one was the shortest. He had red eyes and a gourd strap behind his back.

'Gaara', Sakura shouted.

They ran to him except all the boys.

'What's the matter what you guys', Ino shouted.

'Get your butts down here now', TenTen shouted.

'Sorry babes, but guys don't run to other guys', Neji said coolly.

'Yeah, it's written in the book', Kiba said.

'What book', Hinata asked.

'The book on what cool guys do', Neji said.

The girls started laughing.

'What was that Neji', TenTen laughed.

They started to calm down.

'Sai, this is Gaara, Kankoru, and Temari', Sakura said.

Sai bowed.

'What are you guys doing here', Ino asked.

'Same thing you guys are doing', Temari said.

'Ohhhhh…. The girls said.

'Let's set up camp here', Kurenai said.

After they set up camp, they sat around the campfire.

'So… let's get to know on another', Kakashi said.

'Great idea Kakashi', Kurenai said.

'Let's start with Rock lee', Asuma said.

'Well I'm Rock Lee now a jounin. I am 14 years old, and I love my sensei. AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU YOUTHFUL PEOPLE', he shouted at the end.

'Okay TEMARI', Guy shouted.

Everybody sweat drop.

'I'm Temari, I have 2 brothers who a pain in the neck. I'm a jounin also. I love everything. So yeah', she said laughing a bit nervously at the end.

'Okay Sasuke'.

'I'm Sasuke. I'm a jounin, and I hate kids. So you better not give me any team because if you do they will be dead. And I still want my revenge', Sasuke said.

Sakura knock him in the back of head.

'I'll go next. I'm Sakura as you guys know. I'm a chunin and sectary for Tsunade who study medicine. I love kids and when I grow up I want 7 of them', Sakura smiled.

Sasuke choked. 'Five… not even 4 but children', Sasuke said.

'Yep', Sakura said grinning back.

'I'm Ino, I'm also a chunin and I study medicine with Sakura. And someday I wish to be the world most famous Mind Transfer Jutsu expert', Ino said smiling.

'Shikamaru….. Don't feel like talking right now', he said before falling asleep.

'Choji. I want to be the most famous chef and take after my dad'.

'Hinata, I'm a chunin love children and someday I wish to be a good mother in the world', Hinata said blushing while looking at Naruto who was to busy looking at the fire.

'TenTen, I'm a jounin who likes to be a famous weaponry', she said holding a kunai knife.

'I'm Sai, who an anbu. And I'm in search of my long lost brother. And I like to draw', Sai said.

Everybody look at him with sad eyes.

'Your brother is missing', Ino asked?

'For about 6 years ago', he said.

'That long', Gaara said.

Naruto look at him then back at the floor.

Sasuke look at Naruto with curiosity.

'Wonder what he's hiding', Sasuke thought.

'That's okay. One day I am going to find out what happened to him', Sai said.

'Okay Gaara go', Temari said.

'Gaara of the sand. I own my village now after my father death by a certain snake', Gaara said.

'I'm Kankoru. I like puppets, and some day I am going to be the best puppetry master ever', he said.

'Neji and sometimes I just feel like killing my team mates. I'm also a jounin who gets annoyed by my team mates and my goal is to make two people happy', he said.

'Awe', that's so cute Sakura and Ino squealed.

'That's why he's my man', TenTen said giving him a wink.

Neji face turned redder then a tomato.

'I'm Kiba and I'm a dog lover. I'm a chunin. So yeah. Oh… and I love my girlfriend Ino', he said stuttering away at the end.

'I'm Shino and I love my bugs', he said creepy.

They went back a little.

'Okay Naruto your turn', Asuma said.

'Um… yeah I'm Naruto and I (he received a cold glare at Neji) I'm happy to be alive', he mumbled at the end.

'Okay… why don't we go to bed', Kakashi said.

They went asleep expect for Naruto who was sitting by the water.

He was watching the water go in and come back.

He sighed. 'I'm I really in love', he thought.

'**Ah… yeah', the fox said.**

'Shut up', Naruto replied.

'**Naruto has feeling', the fox started teasing him.**

'After everything everybody did to me. How they use to scorn me, hit me, abuse me physically and emotionally and I still have the nerve to love someone', he said.

'**Yo kit, it's okay to be in love. And plus she really cares for you and she also told you she love you'.**

'This is so confusing. I'm not going to tell her I love her. Besides she might be joking and once she know I have you inside me, she'll hate me even more', Naruto said.

'Maybe your right but it don't hurt to try', the fox said smiling.

Naruto heard somebody footsteps.

'I know it's you Hinata', he said.

'How'd you know', Hinata asked?

'I'm a ninja duh?!

'Can I sit down', she asked a little shy.

He sighed. 'Go ahead'.

She sat next to him. His heart started pounding fast and he had butterflies in his tummy.

'She smells so good', Naruto thought.

'Naruto', Hinata said.

'Uh yes', Naruto replied.

'What are you doing out here by yourself', Hinata asked.

'I as just bored', Naruto answered back.

'Oh… I see… um I', she leaned a little closer to him.

'Yes', Naruto said as he leaned closer to her.

They look in one another eyes.

'I wanted to tell you…. She was interrupted by Kurenai.

'What are you guys doing out here, go inside your sleeping bag its cold out here', she said.

They sighed.

'I'll see you tomorrow', Naruto said.

'Okay', Hinata blushed.

They went inside their sleeping bags.

Kurenai started to go inside her sleeping bag. Then she noticed what she just did.

'Were they really going to kiss', she thought.

'Nah, since Neji made that deal what Naruto he's just being nice', she thought again.

'But still….' was her last word before going to sleep.

**AN: My brother was rushing me to come off the computer so I'll finish the rest tomorrow night.**


	10. Creature

**I have a new story call Cute but Evil.**

'I can't believe I was going to kiss her', Naruto thought.

He was around the camp area not paying attention to what Kakashi said.

'So… you guys will have to get your own food', Asuma said.

'Okay', Ino said.

They all got up expect Naruto who was lost in his thought.

'Naruto get up', Shikamaru said lazily.

'Uh… what', Naruto asked dumbly.

'Didn't you hear what Kakashi and Asuma said, we have to get our own food', Sasuke said trying to ignore Sakura.

'Why is he ignoring me', Sakura thought.

'Uh, yeah, I heard', Naruto said coldly as he got up.

'What's gotten into him', Shino thought.

'I think we should work as a team to find our food', Shikamaru said.

'Yeah', Choji said.

'Okay', they all agree.

'Let's go in the woods. Oh! And I think we should hold each other hands', Shikamaru said.

'Why', Temari asked?

'Because it's only 5:10 in the morning and I'm sure nobody wants to get lost in the forest with rabies monkeys', Shikamaru said holding his girlfriend Temari hands.

They shrugged.

Sakura was going to hold Sasuke hands, but he went to Sai and decided to hold his hands. She was going to hold Sasuke next hand, but Sakura grabbed Neji by the wrist seeing what Sakura was going to do.

'Why is he ignoring me', Sakura thought.

She holds Ino hand.

So it was paired off like this. Shikamaru hold Temari hand who hold Gaara hand who hold Kankoru hand who hold Rock Lee hand who hold Choji hand who hold Shino hand who hold Kiba hand who old Ino hand who hold Sakura hand who hold TenTen hand who hold Neji who hold Sasuke who hold Sai hand who hold Hinata hand who hold Naruto hand. They walked in the woods.

'Ino', Sakura whispered.

'What', Ino whispered back.

'I think Sasuke might break up with me', Sakura sob.

'Why'd you say that', Ino replied.

'He's been ignoring me ever since we came here', Sakura said trying to hold in her tears so nobody could see her cry.

'Don't cry Sakura', Ino whispered so nobody caught hear her.

'You think so', Sakura asked?

'Yep', Ino smiled but deep down inside she was praying that was the case.

Hinata was blushing because she was holding Naruto hand.

'There's one', Ino said freeing her hand from Sakura so she can point to it.

'Since you spot go get it', Shikamaru said lazily.

She got off the line where she climbed the tree. It was a big mangola (it's something like a mango but bigger it and it has a pink or purplish color to it. Something liked that).

She put in her bag.

'Okay ready', she smiled.

They walk around until:

'That's it. I can't deal with this. I feel gay holding two boys hand', Sasuke said pulling his hands away.

'Hallelujah', Neji shouted.

'Even though I'm the quietest one here, who doesn't talk like that, I felt gay just now', Sai said putting his hands through his head.

'I agree with Sai', Shino said.

'If Shino said that, I was must be thinking gay', Shikamaru said.

'Hey guys look at the eggs', Choji said.

'Oh my gosh', Sakura shouted.

They ran to all the eggs.

They were dribbling.

'This is paradise' Shikamaru shouted.

Everybody look at him, but shook their heads.

'What the heck', Naruto thought.

'I don't dribbling', Naruto and Sasuke thought.

They both got up. The teenagers started to pick the eggs.

'Hey where did you think these eggs came from', Kiba asked?

'I don't know, but I'm starving', Rock lee said.

All of a sudden there was a big scream in the back of them.

They gulped.

They slowly turned around.

They started with the creature in front of them.

It was big, sharp teeth, a tail with big sharp eyes. Its breathe smelled like fresh blood.

They gulped one more time, before screaming and running off.

'What is that', Ino screamed.

Sakura screamed.

'I don't know', Kiba screamed.

The ugly creature was running after them. What surprise them all were Naruto and Sasuke in the front of them running. It was like a competition that was going to make it home first.

'Wait a minute', Naruto thought.

'What the heck am I doing', Sasuke thought.

They both stopped like a tire screeching on the road.

The rest of the teenagers kept running.

'Why did they stop', Hinata yelled.

'I don't know. But every man for him self', Choji yelled in the front.

Naruto look at Sasuke. Sasuke look at Naruto.

'It's a first time for everything', Sasuke said.

Naruto started at him with his red eyes. He nodded.

The creature stopped. This time it gulped.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped on it and punched and kicked and bite and stabbed.

**Later that morning around 8:39 am….**

They were eating in the circle with the jounin and the rest of the kids.

'This meat is good', Kakashi said wagging his imaginary tail.

'Indeed', Guy said.

'Where'd you get it from', TenTen asked?

'That same creature', Sasuke said.

The teenagers stopped eating, while the rest of the jounin continued to eat.

'What', they all yelled.

'What's the matter', Kurenai asked?

They explained what happened, until the jounin vomited.

'How could you guys eat that', Hinata asked in a disgusted tone.

'Well if you're a ninja eat what you can find', Sasuke said, while Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

'Naruto how come you can enjoy that', Sakura asked.

'It's not like I'm eating this whole thing', he said.

He was right. He only ate a portion.

'And besides Sasuke is right. If you're ninja eat what you can find and if you know there's no money find your food.


	11. Break up and New found Love

Sakura and Ino were talking.

'I don't know Ino. Sasuke been ignoring me', Sakura sighed.

'Maybe he's planning something for you', Ino said.

'Nah, he's probably going to broke up with me', Sakura sobbed.

'Don't cry Sakura', Ino patted Sakura on the back.

'I can't help it. He's hangs out with Sai them more then me. He doesn't cuddling with me, he doesn't say he love me', Sakura went on and on.

'Sakura', a deep voice said.

'Huh… yes Sasuke', she wiped away her tears before he seen it.

'Could I talk to you in private', Sasuke asked or more like commanded.

'Oh, I'll leave', Ino said getting up.

After she was gone Sakura stand up.

'Yes Sasuke', Sakura said.

'I don't know how to put this…. But I think…. We… should…. Break up', Sasuke said.

Sakura whole world came tumbling down.

'But what… what did I do… is it my hair. I'll dye it for you. Just don't leave me', Sakura begged.

Sasuke look down at her. 'I really don't want to… but I have to', Sasuke thought.

Sakura was crying. 'Please don't leave me', she begged.

'I'm sorry, it's for your protection', Sasuke mumbled as he walked away.

Mean while…

Naruto was watching the ocean move up and down.

Then he felt somebody presence in the back of him.

He sighed. 'Hinata why do you always stalk me', Naruto asked?

'I don't know. Neji told me to stop harassing you, but I can't stop', Hinata said sitting beside him.

They watch the ocean together.

Naruto got a quick glance at Hinata. Then he blushed.

'So Naruto', Hinata said turning towards him.

'Yes', he said turning his head so he can see his face.

'I was wondering why you act so cold. Are you hiding something from us'?

Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'If I told you, you'll hate me', Naruto said.

'No, I wouldn't. I told you this a million times. I. Love. You. Can't you see that', she said.

He sighed. 'Fine, when I was just born the nine tail fox attack the village', Naruto said.

'Yeah I remember that', Hinata said.

'Well, the baby it was sealed in was me. And the person yodamine my dad Minato sealed it in me', Naruto said.

'It all made since. The council, the glares, the anger, the pain. And I didn't even know', Hinata thought.

Naruto look at her.

Hinata look at him.

'I don't care if you have some demon fox inside you. I love you no matter what', Hinata said.

'You what! After all those stuff I did to you and you still love me', Naruto said.

She jumped on him.

'Yes I still love you', Hinata said.

'You're one freaky girl Hinata', Naruto said.

'So does this mean you love me', Hinata said.

'Um… well. Yes', Naruto confessed.

Hinata practically screamed.

'What did I just get myself into', Naruto thought.

She kept jumping but was caught with a kiss.

Soon after… they found their self making out.

'Say you love me', Hinata said.

'I love you Hinata', Naruto said in between kisses.

'I think we should go, before they get worried about us', Naruto said.

'Yeah', Hinata said.

Naruto helped her up and gave her another kiss.

Mean while….

'Curse you Itachi. The only one I'll ever love, you cause this', Sasuke thought.

'But don't worry I'll get my revenge'.

Mean while….

Naruto and Hinata walked back to camp.

She was happier then ever.

'Hey Hinata what's would the long smile', Sakura asked? (She already told everybody her and Sasuke broke up).

'Oh… just that me and Naruto are now going', Hinata said.

'Yeah… stop joking what's really going on', Kiba asked?

'Naruto and I are going out. Were now boyfriend and girlfriend', she said giggling.

'What', they all screamed before fainting.

'I told Naruto he has to be nice… but not this nice', Neji thought before he dropped to the floor.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed.**


	12. With naruto and hinata

**Hey, I was wondering if you guys don't mind reviewing my new story Cute but Evil. That'll be good. Thank you!!!**

**Later that day**

Hinata went to sleep smiling, while they gave Naruto glares.

'What', Naruto said.

Neji got up and drag Naruto so nobody could hear the conversation.

'Why did you drag me', Naruto said.

'I told you to be nice to her, not to get her hopes up', Neji snapped.

'What are you talking about', Naruto asked?

'You guys are going out', Neji said angrily.

'Yeah we are and I love her. And isn't it what you wanted for her to be happy', Naruto said.

Neji look at him and the sighed. 'Please don't break her heart.

In the morning…

'You guys have a mission', Kakashi said.

'What is it', Sakura asked?

'You guys are going to explorer this here island', Asuma clapped his hands together.

'What', they all screamed.

'Yes, so go now', Kurenai said.

They grumbled and mumbled.

'Let's split up in to partners', Neji said.

'Okay'.

Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto and Hinata.

Ino and Kiba.

Shikamaru and Temari.

Me and Tenten.

Gaara and Kankoru.

Shino and Rock Lee.

Choji and Sai.

They all split up.

With Naruto and Hinata….

'So Naruto this is a cool place', Hinata said kind of nervous.

'Are you nervous', Naruto smirked.

'Nervous of what', Hinata shouted back.

'Were all alone', Naruto said.

Hinata face turned redder.

'Shut up', she said but tripped on a rock, but was caught by Naruto.

'Are you okay', Naruto asked?

'Yeah', she said.

'Hey let's sit down', Naruto said.

They both sat down on a tree branch.

Naruto started kissing Hinata who started kissing back.

Naruto slid his hands in her shirt.

Naruto started to pull of her shirt but stopped.

'What's the matter', Hinata asked?

'I can't', Naruto said.

'It's okay, I mean we just started going out yesterday', Hinata said.

Naruto smiled.

They got up and continued their journey.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Plan

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, studying for exams.**

**With Neji and TenTen**

Neji and TenTen were walking through the woods.

'I've never seen Hinata so happy', TenTen said.

'Whatever', Neji mumbled.

'What's the matter', TenTen asked?

'I don't know. It's strange that Naruto would actually admit his feelings to Hinata out of the blue', Neji said.

'Your kind of right, but people can change', TenTen smiled.

'Maybe your right' Neji said.

They walked holding hands when Kiba jumped in front of them.

TenTen screamed and Neji growled.

'I know I know but before you crush me into pieces you guys should follow me', Kiba said in a serious tone.

They look at him; they never saw the dog boy this serious before.

They nodded and followed Kiba.

They walk without question until they saw the others up a head.

They reach them.

They scan the group and notice Hinata and Naruto weren't there.

'What's the matter', Neji and TenTen asked at the same time.

'We found out something about Naruto', Sasuke said.

'What did you found out', TenTen asked?

Shikamaru walked to them and showed a picture of Naruto wearing a cloak with had red clouds on them. They notice some other people around them. Some were acting immature some staring the next way.

'What is this', Neji asked?

'This is Naruto and the Akatsuki', Shino said.

'What', Neji and Tenten screamed.

They heard about the Akatsuki and how they sealed demons.

'I can't believe it', Neji said in anger.

'Sasuke you're hiding something', Shino said.

'He didn't answer.

'Spill it! Hinata could be in trouble', Choji grabbed him by the shirt.

'I know you guys know I broke up with Sakura. The only reason I broke up with her was because I saw Itachi, but he didn't see me. He was walking with some fish man. I thought Sakura was going to be in trouble so I tried to ignore and that's when I decide to broke up with her', Sasuke said.

Choji put him down.

'That's why you broke up with me', Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded.

She ran to him and hugged him.

'If Naruto with these guys, he could be using her', Kiba said.

'But for what', Neji said.

They decided to think.

'I got it', Neji shouted.

They stared at him.

'The Byakugan'.

'Why would Naruto want that I mean he's already strong', Sakura said.

'Then what', Neji said.

'I think I know', Shikamaru said holding a plan to destroy Konohana.

'No he wouldn't…..

'He plans on using Hinata for ransom' Shikamaru said.

'Ransom for what', Ino asked?

'To trade with Lady Tsunade', Sasuke said all of a sudden.

'Why would he hold Hinata for ransom for Tsunade, it's just stupid', Temari said.

'Yeah, if this is an organization to seal demons why not just kidnap Gaara', Kankoru said.

'He wants to gain the most valuable thing Lady Tsunade have', Ino said.

'What's that', Rock Lee said.

'Her necklace', Sakura said.

'Her necklace what value does that has', Gaara said?

'Enough power to destroy Konohana', Neji said all of a sudden.

'That necklace contains that much power', Temari said running.

'She has to places she seals her power. The gem on the top of her fore head and in her necklace', Sakura said.

'We better warn the sensei's', Sasuke said.

'But you think the council would trade Hinata for the Hokage', Choji asked?

'No, but Naruto knows Lady Tsunade would do the bargain. He knows after the trade Tsunade would try to fight him', Shikamaru said.

'Well we better hurry up'.

With Hinata and Naruto….

'So Naruto why are we close to the shore', Hinata asked curious?

'Just get in the boat I have a surprise for you', Naruto said.

'Um… okay', Hinata said uncertainly but got in the boat.

Naruto look around and went in the boat.

'So what's the surprise', Hinata said.

'Take off you shirt and pants', Naruto said.

'What', Hinata screamed.

'Just take it off', Naruto shouted.

Hinata flinch but did what she was told.

All she was wearing was her short tight black pants and a purple vest. Naruto took her clothes what she took off and throwed it over board. It had all her weapons even the one she hide in her jacket.

With Sasuke and the gang…….

'What', Asuma screamed.

The sensei's looked at one another and ran to where the boat was.

They saw Naruto tying Hinata up. He started the boat.

'Hinata', Neji shouted.

They were too far for them to hear.

'I think there's a next boat not to far from here', Kurenai said.

They ran to the spot she was talking about.

'Naruto why are you doing this', Hinata said.

'I should have tie your mouth too', Naruto mumbled.

'But why', Hinata said.

'Because I hate Konohana', Naruto said.

'You could forgive them', Hinata sobbed.

'They already made the scars on my life, there's no erasing it', Naruto said.

'So that means you were using me, you don't really love me', Hinata cried.

Naruto stop the boat and sat next to Hinata.

He lifted up her chin.

'I love you that I know', he said kissing her.

She pulled away.

'You don't love me', Hinata said.

'I do what do you want from me', Naruto screamed at her.

He felt this feeling again, the feeling to kill her. He snapped out of his thought.

He saw her crying.

'I'm sorry, he hugged her.

'But why', she mumbled.

'I already told you', Naruto said.

Hinata tried to stop crying.

'You only know about the nine tail fox, but there's much more to it', Naruto said in a serious tone.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. What are you?

'Why Naruto, why are you doing this', Hinata sobbed.

'Cause I was always hated by the villagers. I have something inside of me and it isn't they nine tail fox', Naruto said.

'You can tell me', Hinata said.

'It was…. He was interrupted by Neji.

'Let go of her Naruto', Neji yelled.

Naruto turned around to see Neji and the gang.

'Great', Naruto mumble.

Neji jumped on the boat and aimed for Naruto face, Naruto quickly dogged it.

'He's gotten fast', Neji thought.

Naruto grabbed Neji and flip him over and press his legs against his chest.

'How does it feel to be at the bottom Hyuga', Naruto said.

'You disgust me', Neji said.

'Why thank-you', Naruto said slamming his leg on Neji body. The boat went flew every where. Hinata nearly drowned but Sakura quickly grabbed her. Neji couldn't breathe under so he quickly swims up even though it hurt.

Naruto was standing on the water. Neji did the same.

'I knew there was something strange about you', Neji spit.

'Well now you know', Naruto said running to Neji to give him a punch, but Neji block it just in time.

'I'm going to help them', both Sasuke and rock lee said.

They ran and tried to give Naruto a punch, but he grab rock lee by the wrist and throwed him unto him and Neji.

'Why are you guys trying', Naruto laughed evilly.

_Crack._

They growled.

'Stay out', Asuma said.

The sensei's run and holds Naruto down.

This made Naruto chuckle, then started crying.

'What's wrong with this freak', Kurenai and Asuma thought.

_Crack._

Naruto disappear.

'What the', Kakashi said but was punch in the face by his student Naruto.

'You think everything is fun and games', Naruto said grabbing Kurenai by her wrist and twist it. She yelps in pain.

_Crack._

Asuma felt this uneasy aura.

'Why are you so afraid ', Naruto asked Asuma.

Asuma was taken back from this.

'Oh poor baby scared, gonna run home to your dead mommy', Naruto said.

Asuma growled.

'It's funny what you can do when you didn't even do it', Naruto said punching Asuma in the gut then the face.

_Crack._

"Naruto don't', Hinata scream.

Naruto look at her, but Sasuke punch Naruto in the face. Naruto clutch his nose on pain.

Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, and Kakashi hold Naruto down.

'Sakura signal the village is going to be attack now', Guy shouted.

'But we don't know for sure', Sakura yelled.

'Just do it, it will prepare them', Kakashi said.

'Let go of me', Naruto said squirming.

'Hurry up', Asuma shouted.

Sakura grabbed a type of fire cracker that had the leaf village sign. She aimed it and it shooting the sky that was turning dark from night time. It made a bright leaf sign in the sky. Then all of a sudden somebody fired back a response form Konoha. It kept shooting in the sky.

'Let go have me I can't breathe', Naruto said trying to breathe.

'He's lying', Rock lee said.

'Don't let him go it can be a trap', Neji said.

'No I can't breathe', Naruto said trying to catch some air.

Everything was going blurry.

'Naruto, Naruto', Kakashi screamed.

Naruto world was turning black.

There laid a boy with no hopes of the future.

'We can't lose him', Kurenai said.

Then Naruto eyes snap open. They all look at him, his eyes were filled with hate and they were a darker shade of red.

'Naruto', they all said.

Hinata and the rest came out the boat.

'Naruto', Hinata said leaning beside him.

'Hinata I'm sorry', Naruto said closing his eyes.

They look at him one more time, his opened again. His hands were so quick that nobody saw it right away. He had his hands around Hinata throat choking her.

"Naruto', she gasps.

They tried to grip Naruto hands off of her, he was too strong.

Naruto got up slowly with Hinata.

'**Well, well if it wasn't the one who tried to seal me from escaping again'**, Naruto said, his voice was a lot deeper way deeper.

'What are you talking about', Choji said.

'Shut it', Naruto said flinging Hinata like a rag doll across the sea.

'Hinata', Neji screamed running after her only to catch her on time.

'You monster', Ino and sakura both said.

'**Thank-you',** Naruto licking his lips.

He grabbed Ino and sakura by their hair and slam them into the water.

'Sakura', Sasuke yelled.

'Ino', Kiba yelled also.

They went in the water to grab them.

'Who are you', Kakashi asked?

**Well I hope you enjoy.**


	15. AN

Hello readers, I am sorry for not updating anymore stories, it's because of my computer. It got rid of microsoft words and then I can't save any of the stories I write,and then my computer acts crazy. So good bye! That is until I get a lab top... that is; if i ven get a labtop. I am so sorry.

Hinata 110 


	16. Flash Back

"**I'm your student Kakashi-sensei"**, Naruto said in a mocking tone.

"You're not Naruto! Naruto is sweet and generous, and you… you're just monster who corrupted his mind", Kakashi growled.

Naruto smirk. "**You don't even know the whole story, I matter has well tell you**", he said.

"It all began….

Flash back….

_A blonde hair boy was running through the streets of Konoha from an angry mob._

"_Just leave me alone", Naruto shouted behind him._

_He ran faster, until he tripped on a stone and grazed his knees._

_He whimpered, the angry mob was surrounding him._

"_It's time we finish him off", one person said._

"_Yeah", the rest of them agree._

_Naruto covered his small body._

_He didn't feel any pain; he looked up and noticed a man with an Anbu mask standing in front of him._

"_You are violating a law from the Hokage and I should arrest every single person, but I will let you go with a warning. The next person to hurt this boy will be slaughtered", the Anbu man said._

"_Yeah right, like the Hokage will ever do something like that", a man said._

"_Let get the demon", the man said._

_He ran to Naruto and was about to cut his throat, but it was the man throat being slice instead._

"_Any one else wants to try", the Anbu man said._

_The rest of the mob ran like wet dogs._

_The Anbu turned around and help Naruto up._

"_That's okay Itachi you can leave him", Mena said._

_Naruto stood there._

_Itachi left him._

"_Your worthless piece of trash", she spat._

"_Go home and get some freaking rest'", she said leaving him._

_Naruto ran home and locked his apartment doors._

'_It's not fair. Everybody hates m, I have no friends', he thought._

_He sat on his bed._

"_Maybe I can make one up that way and won't be sad", Naruto said smiling._

_He started thinking of a boy his age and height, with dark red hair with red eyes. The reddest eyes, then he started think more gruesome stuff. That he was strong and tuff and nobody can touch him or take him away from Naruto. He imagined he had long nail where he can scrape other people eyes out, long sharp teeth where he can eat their flesh out._

"_Hmmm that should be good enough", Naruto said smiling._

_Naruto went and put his pajamas on. He went in bed until he saw a lump under his sheets._

_He grabbed the blankets off the lump._

_It was a boy his age with dark red hair almost like the one he imagined._

"_You're real", Naruto stuttered._

"_Yeah I am", the figure said with a creepy voice._

_Naruto stared at him._

"_And I'm going to kill anyone who gets in your way"._

_To be continued._


	17. A littile talk

"**You see Kakashi; I made Naruto who he is today",** Naruto evil side said.

"Your wrong Naruto made you, you didn't make him and I'm sure he can destroy you. You should stop being a coward and show your true form, instead of using his body", Kakashi growled.

"**Why do you care, he isn't you're child, he's Minato child you're sensei. Or did you forget Naruto was the one who killed him",** Naruto said.

"Naruto is not the nine tail fox, he's not a demon", Kakashi said looking down.

"**Yes he is and he's going to kill you in fact all of you", Naruto chuckled evilly. **

'I know the real Naruto is in there some where', Kakashi said remembering Naruto smile.

"Even when they made him an anbu, I could still see that smile that shines everyday.

And Naruto is no different! He's a human being and I think we do deserve this for the way treated him, but let him decide! Let him choose his own faith! You talk for him like he's a puppet", Kakashi growled.

"**I don't treat him like anything, I love Naruto as he was my own brother",** Naruto hissed.

"But you don't see you're hurting him and now the village thinks he's more of a demon then before", Kakashi said.

"You know what I have know time for you", Naruto said giving Kakashi a punch in the face.

Kakashi flew all the way back, but was replaced with a showdown clone jutsu.

"It's over", Kakashi said doing a chidori hand signal.

He races to Naruto.

"**Are you really going to kill us", **Naruto said.

Kakashi stopped all of a sudden.

"**I thought so",** Naruto said disappearing.

"Kakashi sensei why didn't you kill him", Temari said.

"I couldn't kill my sensei child", Kakashi said.

Naruto ran and punch Neji in the face who as holding Hinata. Neji missed and drop as his body went through the water. Naruto had Hinata in her arms.

'Tsk Tsk to bad you're I'm going to kill after I gain more power by that fool Tsunade, then you'll never take him away from me', Naruto thought.

He disappeared like a shadow.

"Where's Neji", Tenten asked.

"I think he went after Hinata", Ino said.

Then everyone paused.

"Hinata", they all said.

They ran to put were Naruto fling Hinata.

They saw Neji trying to get up.

"Neji where's Hinata", Gaara said.

"I let him took her", Neji said.

To be continue.

I'm at my mom job writing down this story, and she has to go. So please review!


	18. As hell if I’m going to make that happen

Thank you, for the reviews, especially NaruHina Love birds.

"We have to hurry up", Kiba said.

"Were moving as fast as we can", Ino said shouting.

"But not fast enough", Kiba said.

"Don't get started with me dog boy", Ino shouted.

Kiba growled.

"Look guys arguing will not get us to Hinata fast", Sasuke said.

"Sasuke right", Tenten said.

"Sorry", both Kiba and Ino mumbled.

"**Hinata, Hinata I'm going to enjoy killing you",** Naruto said.

Hinata was knocked out.

"**You thought you was going to seal me back uh, well think again, Naruto belongs to me",** Naruto said darkly.

Naruto walked up the Hokage tower without being seen. He quickly opened the door then shut it behind him.

Naruto stand in front of Lady Tsunade chair.

"Oh Naruto I was expecting you", Tsunade said turning her chair around so they could be face to face.

"**You know what I came for",** Naruto said.

"You don't think", Tsunade said smirking.

Naruto growled. **"Don't get smart with me**", he said dropping Hinata on the floor.

"Now did you really have to do that", Tsunade said.

"**Guess not, but I did it anyway**", Naruto smirk.

"You disgust me", Tsunade said.

"**I'll take that as a complement",** Naruto said.

"I know you're not the real Naruto, so why don't you come out and show you're real form", Tsunade said frowning.

Naruto chuckled evilly. **"No",** he said.

"Then you're just a coward", Tsunade said.

"Look I could signal this village to be destroyed in a matter of seconds so hand over the necklace", he hissed.

"Why do you need people to help you if you're already strong", Tsunade ask in curiosity.

Naruto chuckled again, but this time it freak Tsunade out.

"**After I'm done destroying this village I will kill my comrades and fees of them for the charka", **Naruto said.

"I know you couldn't be trusted", said a mysterious voice.

Tsunade and Naruto turned around to the window.

"**Opps, the cat is out of the bag",** Naruto smirked.

It was Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki.

"I told you guys to take out the demon fox, but you guys said he would make a good team mate", Sasori said.

"Yeah, but now that we know his true intentions, lets kill him", Kisame said.

Pain glared at Naruto.

"I know Naruto had an evil side, but I know him he's sweet and innocent", Pain said.

"**What are you going to do cry",** Naruto smirk.

"If I see that smirk one more time I'm going kill you", pain said glaring at him.

"**What's the matter, you can't handle it. Besides when you first met Naruto, I was sealed away because he found somebody he could trust and spend time with, I was just waiting for you to slip up, it's been some years, but you finally did. You stop coming to him, which cause the seal to break. So I'm just going to get my necklace, kill you, then the village, feed of you guys and girl, and then I will have Naruto all to myself",** he said.

"As hell if I'm going to make that happen", Pain said.

To be continue.

The action will start in the next chapter.


End file.
